Three-dimensional semiconductor device can include various device elements arranged in a three-dimensional array. Such three-dimensional semiconductor devices include, for example, resistance random access memory (ReRAM) devices and three dimensional NAND memory devices. The ReRAM devices store information as resistive states of resistive memory elements. The three dimensional NAND memory devices store information as charge states (such as presence or absence of electrons) within charge storage elements.
An alternating stack of insulating layers and electrically conductive layers can be employed in the three-dimensional semiconductor devices. In case the three-dimensional semiconductor devices are memory devices, the electrically conductive layers can be patterned into word lines that are stacked vertically and separated from one another by the insulating layers. Providing electrical contact to each of the electrically conductive lines (e.g., the word lines) of a three-dimensional semiconductor device requires a complex sequence of processing steps, and adds significant processing cost during fabrication. Thus, a simple and inexpensive scheme for properly providing electrical contacts to each of the electrically conductive layers within a three-dimensional semiconductor device is desired.